


Tickles and Elbows

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s giggling. He’s rubbing the scruff of his face against her ribs while kissing down her sides and she won’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles and Elbows

**Author's Note:**

> jelenedrake replied: More goofy prompts: Cullen discovers the Inquisitor is ticklish. She accidentally crack him across the nose when he attempts to take advantage.

She's giggling.

He's rubbing the scruff of his face against her ribs while kissing down her sides and she won't stop.

He looks up, smirking. "What's this? The Herald of Andraste is..." 

"Don't you dare." she warns, he grins even harder. 

"Ticklish?" His fingers trail down her ribs, barely touching but just enough to make her squirm. 

"Stop it!" she's laughing, her threat having very little effect. He's got her nailed between his torso and the bed, holding her down as best he can while his fingers seek out more sensitive areas. 

He discovers there's a lot of them. 

She's laughing hard, her legs kicking around and her body twisting under his. He scoots up, getting ready to straddle her to reach for her arm pits but one arm gets loose. 

"St-t-top! I'm going to pee and it's not going to be-" 

_Crack._

"Andraste's tits!" Cullen is knocked off the bed, clutching his nose, he can feel the blood streaming down his lip and chin. 

"Oh! Oh _no_!" She rubbing at her elbow, her face peeking over the edge of the bed to look at him. "Oh Maker, I'm _so_ sorry!" 

Cullen looks at her, she's disheveled, her cheeks tinted pink from laughter but her eyes are wide with worry. He tips his head back, reaching for something on the bed stand to ebb the flow and sighs. 

He crawls back into bed with her, the cloth stuffed up his nose and lays down. She fusses over the injury and, at the same time, he himself takes her arm to see if his nose bruised her. He could see the purple forming, it wasn't too bad. 

He grins, "It was worth it," he tickles her again and this time he is without mercy. 


End file.
